


Dylan And David Perfect Christmas With All The Trimmings

by Missjeffs92



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: holby city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjeffs92/pseuds/Missjeffs92
Summary: Dylan agrees to have Christmas dinner with David after his letter from Ciara but Can David and Dylan have the Christmas with all the trimmings?





	Dylan And David Perfect Christmas With All The Trimmings

Dylan and David was sat on the bench ,David past back Ciara card back to him . Dylan was holding the card close to his chest , Dylan thought holding it close to his chest was like she was there with him. Dylan had agree to come for Christmas dinner. Dylan asked David "what time is dinner ?" David looked at his watch and replied " In about 4 hours , i have to go home and put the turkey in. Is that OK with you Dylan?" Dylan replied "That fine gives me time to walk the dogs" David offered to come with Dylan but Dylan said "No thank you , i would like some time alone with the dogs" David replied back "Are you sure?" Dylan "yer i'm fine , i see you at one " David replied back at his friend "See you then" Dylan and David got up Dylan walked way holding Ciara card. 

Dylan headed back to the boat to take the dogs on a long Christmas walk , he walked up to Dervla and Bacchus stoking them both as they greeted him back home. Dylan was sad that Ciara couldn't be there to celebrate Christmas with him Deep down Dylan knew Ciara going was the best thing for the both of them, but i didn't stop Dylan missing her and that hurt like hell, Dylan struggles with his feelings and Ciara was the first woman since Sam that Dylan loved. 

On the boat Dylan began getting the dogs ready for there Christmas walk , Dylan head out of the Docs with Dervla and Bacchus. Dylan decided to walk them around holby country park as a treat as it was Christmas. As they headed to the park Dylan walked past a pub deep down he wanted a drink , but Dylan knew he couldn't have in order to save himself and his liver wouldn't thank him in the long run. He looked at the pub and carried on walking with Derlva and Bachuss. 

David was at home prepping for Dylan to come over for Christmas dinner, David prepared the Veg as the turkey was already on in the oven . David was looking forward to Dylan come over as Ollie was in Spain with his mother , Dylan being there also meant David wasn't all alone on Christmas. David looked at the clock in his kitchen clock said it was 11am dinner was due until 1pm. 

Dylan and the dogs was walking in the park , Dylan let the dogs off their leads as the dogs wondered around. Dylan had noticed how much of a bond Derlva and Bachuss had developed since Bacchus had moved since Ciara left. As Dylan was walking he began to think about what could of been with Ciara. Dylan wished he could call Ciara and wish her merry Christmas just to her voice again, As Dylan walked around the park he became deep in thought with what him and Ciara could have , Dylan starting to think "If Ciara was still here how would we spend Christmas ?" Dylan started to imagine his perfect Christmas with Ciara.

Dylan walked to a bench as the dogs wondered around in sight. Dylan started to daydream about his and Ciara perfect Christmas . The Christmas they should together, Dylan day dream he would wake up Christmas morning with at Ciara house , Dylan was in bed asleep Ciara had gotten up and made Dylan a cup of coffee Ciara pasted Dylan his cup of coffee and she past the cup Dylan kissed her passionately. Dylan got up and had breakfast with Ciara. Ciara asked Dylan " Presents first or walk the dogs first?" Derlva and Bacchus barked Ciara "I think that answers the question" Dylan laughed and looked lovingly at Ciara , Ciara smiled back at Dylan. Dylan and Ciara go on a walk together as the walked along holding hands , Dylan " This is my perfect Christmas " Ciara "What do you mean ?" Dylan " Us being together and nothing going wrong or stopping us . " Ciara "This is the first Christmas where Joel hasn't taken control of my life and first time i am happy " Dylan and Ciara sat on the bench on he sat on .Ciara turned to Dylan saying " This isn't real though , i wish it could be you and me not going to work to alcoholics" Dylan looked heart broken as Ciara said it to him Dylan looked down and replied back " I know but it doesn't stop me missing you and i love you ." Ciara takes a deep breath " I know , i feel the same too but i need to you watch Bacchus and carry on because you can't afford to fall apart Dylan"   
Dylan snapped out of his daydream to realise that Derlva and Bacchus had wondered off , Dylan began to panic , Dylan walked along path shouting "Derlva , Bacchus come here now" There was no sign of the dogs. 

David was preaping to get the turkey out the oven as everything was ready , the table was set for him and Dylan . All that was missing was Dylan , David decided to give Dylan a call but it went straight to voice David left a message " Sorry Dylan i know your on way most probably , but i am worried your not here yet" David but the phone down and looked at the clock.

There was still no sign of Dervla and Bacchus , Dylan was worrying as he lost Derlva the dog he loves and Bacchus a gift from the woman he loved. Dylan began walking back to the entrance of the park. His eyes began to fill as he feared he never see Derlva or Bacchus again. All of a sudden he heard a barking coming from the trees , it was Derlva and Bacchus , Dylan grabbed them both by the collier "Don't you two ever do that to me again" Dylan laughed and looked at his watch "Oh no i am later , we better get you two back home" Dylan put Dervla and Bacchus on their leads. 

Dylan headed back to the boat with the dogs , he placed them back on deck of the boat. Dylan decided he need to take David a peace offering for being late. Dylan found a box a biscuits to give to David. Dylan headed off to David telling Dervla and Bacchus "You two be good" 

David was pacing around the kitchen , he decided to ring Dylan again Dylan phone went straight to voice mail again this time he didn't leave a message. David grabbed his coat and headed to the door to look for Dylan. As David putting on his coat , there was a knock on his door. David opened the door Dylan, David let Dylan in David looked angry at Dylan. Dylan says to David " I am sorry i am late , The dogs went missing " David looked at Dylan and asks him to swear he hasn't been drinking Dylan "No David ,the dogs went missing " David replies "OK" Dylan passes David the box of biscuits "sorry it only biscuits it all i had at home" David replies "That fine , thank you " David takes Dylan coat , David takes Dylan though to the kitchen where the dinner is waiting to be eaten. Dylan walked in and shocked to see how much effort David has gone to. Dylan says shocked "Wow David you done brilliantly, you have gone all out" David say back happily "i said i was gonna do a Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. Please sit down and we start." 

As Dylan and David began there Christmas dinner , Dylan say to David " Thank you for having me " David replied back " You have done me a favour by coming over , other wise i would be on my own. " Dylan "I would be alone too , apart from the dogs. Also i am missing Ciara " David " I know you do " Dylan asked David "What happened to your son ?" David looked sad as he told Dylan "Ollie mother wanted him for Christmas this year , maybe next year" Dylan " Oh i am sorry , maybe you could take a trip to see him in the new year" David " Would you come too?" Dylan " No i don't think so " David "Please Dylan, you be helping me " Dylan sighed "all right , if i can get on a plane " David smiled Dylan smiled back at David . David "Thank you " Dylan " Thank you for be there for me" David " It what friends do "


End file.
